Lightning Snatcher
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: For Jayeliwood’s sexy Edward contest. Bella and Edward Cullen are pirates that sail the sky looking for lightning. BXE One-shot. Lemon. Inspired by Stardust with my own cannibal twist.


**A/N:** This is _fantasy_. If I want to say the sky is green in this story, then it's green. I don't want a review telling me what I did wrong because technically I didn't do anything wrong because it's my story and since it's _fantasy_, **I can do no wrong**. I wanted to make this clear early because my science skills are limited (I slept through all my sciences class and I'm not taking any this year) and I know I did something wrong and I don't to get yelled at about it. I've had this hidden away for like a month now, I just finally finished it. This is based off the movie (I know it's a book to but I haven't read it yet) _Stardust_. I told Jay about this idea before y'all even knew about this contest. So I was seriously one of the first people to create pirate Edward. You can ask Jay.

**Summary:** For Jayeliwood's sexy Edward contest. Bella and Edward Cullen are pirates that sail the sky looking for lightning. BXE One-shot. Lemon. Inspired by _Stardust_ with my own cannibal twist.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ or the idea of pirates selling lightning on the black market.

**Sexy Edward Contest:  
**_Lightning Snatcher  
_Daddy's Little Cannibal  
Pirate  
OOC  
All human  
Bella's POV  
**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:  
**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com  
If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit  
Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories.

**Lightning Snatcher**

Female pirates were rare, even in the sky. But I had managed to keep make my name feared amongst the ground lovers and the air lovers. Collecting lightning was my living. It was simple enough but also so deadly that only the mentally insane would attempt such a dangerous task. That's why it was such a hot item on the black market.

I smiled as I looked outside the window to my office. The clouds were gathering together and it wouldn't take long for the water droplets to become too heavy and the rain will start. Where there is rain there was usually lightning. My dad, the previous captain of this ship, explained it to me when I got older how lightning was made and how we were able to capture it into our rubber cans but I liked to believe it was magic. It was much simpler than trying to remember the process of the negative and positive whatever. It was also magic that held up our ship.

I pulled myself away from my desk and started to run towards the door. I wanted to get my crew ready for the big event that was about to take place. We had waited _months_ for this moment. It's been a dry season and so we've had to make do with other methods of getting money – methods that I wasn't necessarily proud of.

I was about half way to the door of my office when a loud knock echoed throughout the room. I stood up straight and straightened my clothes. It was one of the flaws of being the only female pirate on a ship filled with males. They didn't know how to control their eyes.

"Come in." I ordered, taking several steps back so I was leaning against the desk. I was trying to look like I was indifferent about it.

"Captain." The voice was mocking.

I smiled and rolled my eyes as I pulled myself away from the desk so I could meet my guest half way.

Edward Cullen, my first mate and husband, walked into the room, a goofy smile across his perfect face. It wasn't a secret amongst my crew that we were married, but we didn't brag about it either. I made sure that I treated him the same as I did every other member of my crew, except for late at night when we did what every other married couple does.

Edward had pledge alliance to my father when he was seventeen. A few years ago, Edward confided in me that he was originally going to lead my father astray and turn him in for the reward money but then he fell in love with me. That was also the night that I confessed my love for him. I had planned that night to be the night that I lost my innocence to him to, but he made me wait until we married. That annoyed me. I _would_ be the one person to date a pirate with virtue.

"Captain," Edward's voice was still mocking. "The crew is waiting for your orders to start the preparations."

I rolled my eyes again. "Don't do that." I ordered. "You know how aggravated that makes me." I walked past him, letting my shoulder graze against his.

"I know." He wasn't mocking me anymore, he was laughing.

I turned back towards him and bit my lip. It was hard to be a captain when I was around him. "Are you disrespecting your captain?" I tried to snarl but it sounded like hacking up a hair ball.

"Yes." Edward nodded. "I am."

I narrowed my eyes at him and closed the distance between us. "Well, I think that I need to teach you a lesson then." I was about to start the "lesson" but someone was knocking on the door.

I let out a groan and turned around. "Yes?" I snarl. I was frustrated, which made my patience thin.

"Sorry to bother you, captain." Another member of my crew stepped into my office. I think his name was Tyler "But the crew wants to know if they should –"

"Yes." I interrupted. "Get started right away. I'll meet you up there in –" I looked back at Edward and twisted my lips – "an hour?" I asked.

Edward chuckled. "We'll join you now." He told his crewmate.

I sighed and turned back to Tyler. He was waiting for my orders. "Yes." I finally spoke. "We'll be joining you now."

"Aye, aye, captain!" He nodded his head and went to go tell his crewmates.

"You're so going to pay for that later tonight." I growled at Edward when I was sure Tyler was out of ear shot.

"I looked forward to it…captain." Edward smiled at me before joining his crewmates on deck.

--

"Someone hold down the wires!" I screamed over the sound of the rain and thunder. I looked around my crew and saw one of my men not dressed in the rubber outfit that I forced them to wear. "Mike, why aren't you wearing your suit?" I screamed at him.

"Because I'm allergic to rubber!" Mike screamed back at me.

"What the fuck?" I handed over the wire I was holding to a member of my crew and stalked across the deck to scream at him.

Mike was the newest member of my crew. During our dry spell my crew took over his ship and he was one of the people that they took captive. Their original plan was to kill him but I stepped in and gave him the option of pledging his elegance to me or going overboard. Like any sane minded person, he pledged his allegience to me.

I stood in front of him and pushed my face in front of his. "Get your suit on now or I will throw you overboard."

Mike flinched. "I don't have a suit." He sounded afraid. In all honesty, I was afraid to. I had seen what happened to people when lightning strikes them, especially at this altitude and I wasn't going to have Mike face the same fate.

"I'll let him wear my suit." Tyler, the pirate that came into my cabin earlier, informed me.

My head snapped towards him. "Don't be ridiculous –"

"Captain!" One of my other crewmen yelled at me. My head snapped towards the other side of the ship and my eyes squinted so I could see through the rain. "Captain," the voice continued. "We need you over here."

I turned back towards Mike and Tyler. "Ok," I finally sighed. I didn't have time to argue. "Just make sure to get another suit on, immediately."

I left the two and started to run back to the other side of the ship. The wind was picking up and forced my body off track. Instead of running straight, my body started to drift to the side, edging to the edge of the ship. I was losing my balance and my hands started to wave in the air when I realized that if someone didn't catch me or the wind didn't lighten up I would fall off the boat.

Strong fingers laced around my arm and pulled me back when I got too close to the edge. My head shot up to see Edward staring at me, his pupils were dialated.

"Are you ok?" He screamed at me. I could barely hear him over the wind and rain.

I nodded, not having the breath to raise my voice over the storm and the pounding of my heart. Edward loosened his grip on my arm but didn't let go. He started to pull me towards the members of my crew that needed my help. He was much stronger than I was and could fight against the wind easier.

A loud crack came from beside us and everyone's head snapped to the side where the loud crack came from, with our eyes wide, we saw the first lightning of the storm. It was in the distance but we were close enough to hear the crackling of the thunder right after it.

Edward and I started to run against the wind and everyone worked ten times harder than they had started out. We didn't have much time. The men started to heave as they pulled the wire, raising the metal claws that would attract the lightning. The plan was to attract the lighting to the metal claws and let the electricity run down the metal wires into the rubber cans Edward and I would be holding.

"Move," I ordered one of my crewmen as I grabbed the rubber can from his hand and stuffed the wire into it.

Edward moved behind me and wrapped his fingers around mine. This is where it got dangerous. If the lightning touched your skin it was a guaranteed death. Water conducts electricity. Rubber doesn't. Thus the ugly green rubber suits I was forcing my crew to wear.

I glanced to the side where Mike, who was in his green suit, and two of his other crewmates were holding a similar rubber can. I looked up at the sky. My heart was pounding in my ears and I swallowed the lump in my throat. I was trying to breathe but my breath kept on catching in my throat with the fear that was immobilizing my body.

It happened quickly. A flash of light brightened everyone's faces and then suddenly I was being pushed into Edward's chest as I fought to keep my grip on the can. Several of my crew joined us, some grabbing onto my shoulders, others grabbed onto the can as we collected the lightning. I could feel the energy run through the can. It was vibrating like crazy, making my whole arm shake. It hurt.

I took a step forward but it only made me lose my footing and run into Edward again. Edward wrapped his fingers tighter around mine as the lightning continued to gather into the rubber can.

"Grip it tighter." Edward ordered.

"I'm trying," I whispered through gritted teeth. I wasn't sure if he could hear me over the rain but it was more for my benefit than his.

The can stopped shaking and I was suddenly able to move forward again. I pulled out the wire quickly out of the can and Edward grabbed onto the lid, putting it on the can as soon as the wire was out. I threw wire onto the deck and looked at the rubber can. Edward was pounding his palm onto the cap and gritting his teeth. The lightning didn't want to stay in the can.

"We need help over here!" Someone yelled from the side of me.

My head turned quickly to the other side of the boat. The men were holding onto each can as tightly as they could but the force was so strong that it was making the can slip between their fingers. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. They were going to drop the can.

"Get down!" I ordered turning my attention back to Edward and the men that helped me. "They're going to drop the can, get down." I fell to my knees and covered my head with my hands, keeping my exposed face from being struck by lightning.

When lightning isn't captured properly and the can is dropped, the lightning will then be released and the wild electricity will be uncontrollable, which means that if it touches any exposed skin, the person would die.

Right before I closed my eyes, I saw a bright light surrounding the ship. They had dropped the can…

--

"Throw the bodies overboard." I ordered. I was trying to keep my face straight as I saw the burned bodies of Mike, Tyler, and Eric being carried to the edge of the boat.

The sky had cleared up and we were out of the storm. Most of my men had survived the accident but not everyone can get as lucky as we are. We lost three men. The men that were closes to the lightning weren't able to duck soon enough and the lightning caught them. They were killed, what we hoped, was instantly.

"But captain!" One of the men stopped in his tracks to question my orders. "Shouldn't we –"

"No," I snapped. "Throw the bodies overboard."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The smell of burning flesh was making me nauseous. I didn't say anything to the rest of my crew. They knew what to do and I'm sure they wanted to get out of there just as much as I did. I pursed my lips and walked quickly back to my cabinet, Edward close behind me.

"Bella," Edward sighed when we were in the privacy of our room. "It wasn't your faul-"

"Please don't finish that sentence if you're going to say it wasn't my fault." I didn't look at him. I was trying pulling off my rubber gloves. "I know it wasn't my fault. It wasn't their fault either. Sometimes accidents just happen." I was saying all the things my dad had told me. My glove slipped off my hand and I was working on the other.

Edward started to unzip my suit. He moved my hair to the side and started to kiss the exposed skin on my neck. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. He started to push the rubber away from my shoulders so more of my neck and back was being revealed to him. He massaged my arms with his bare hands. His skin felt dry and rough.

I stepped out of his grip and finished taking off my rubber suit without his help. I wasn't in the mood.

"Bella," Edward sighed again. "It wasn't your fault."

He said the last words I wanted to hear. The tears that been threatening to come out started to pool over and I turned towards him – he was standing in front of me half naked.

"I could have helped them Edward." I snapped at him. "They asked for my help but instead of going to their rescued, I hid like a little –" I stopped talking so I could think of the word I wanted to use.

"Bella," Edward took my moment of silence to interrupt. "It wasn't your fault. You did the right thing." He took two steps towards me and started to rub my arms. "You wouldn't have made it and by telling everyone to get down, you've saved not only yourself but most of your crew."

"I could have helped them." I didn't let go of the guilt I felt. "My dad, he would have –"

"Your dad died trying to do what you were thinking about doing." Edward interrupted me. "You knew that you wouldn't have made it and by not going after it you've saved most of your crew. You can't hold this on your shoulders Bella. They knew what they were getting themselves into before they –"

"Mike didn't." I snapped at him. More tears were falling down my cheeks. "We – they – I forced this life onto him. It was either join me or die." I put my hands through my damp hair. "I knew I should have told him to set this one out. Especially when he said that he was allergic to rubber. That's probably why they couldn't get a good enough grip on it because Mike was –"

I was trying to ramble but Edward grabbed my face and pushed his lips onto mine. Every time that Edward kissed me, it's like all my problems disappear and it's just us. My eyes closed and I leaned into his kiss my lips pushing back onto his with just as much force. His grip tightened around my face and pushed me closer to him.

"Aren't you supposed to teach me a lesson…captain?" Edward smirked when he pulled away from the kiss.

I put my head on his chest."No," I shook my head. "I don't want to be your captain. I want to be your wife." I looked up at him. "I don't want to punish you. I want to reward you. I just want us to pretend that everything is ok and that you and I are home, on land. I don't want us to have sex. I want us to make love. I don't want us to have to worry about me getting pregnant. I want us to be together. And I mean really together."

Edward leaned down and gave me a kiss on the lips. "Whatever you say…Bella."

"I like it when you call me Bella." I smiled up at him as I leaned into his rough hand. "It makes me feel…normal."

Edward smiled down at me and gave me a light kiss on the forehead. "I like calling you Bella to." He admitted. "It makes me feel like we're married."

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist. My damp cheek rested on his wet chest. He let go of my face and let his arms hang over my shoulder. His fingers traced small patters on the upper part of my back.

"So are we going to have- make love or not?" Edward asked impatiently.

I sorted and pulled my head away from his chest. "You have a one tracked mind." I accused him.

He smiled down at me. "No, you just look really sexy hugging me while you're naked."

I had forgotten that I was naked. Edward had a tendency to make me forget important things like that. I sighed and nodded. I was trying to look aggravated about the idea but for some reason nearly dying and losing three members of my crew had put me in the mood or maybe it was because Edward looked really nice standing in front of me half naked with droplets of water falling off his chest. Either way, we were have sex.

I started to stretch as I got ready to climb on top the desk. It always killed my back when we had sex on the desk, which was the only thing that we could do it on besides the floor, because there were no cots or anything similar in my office. There was a desk and a wooden floor, which was probably filled with splinters.

"Whoa! He really wasn't kidding." Edward sounded surprised.

I frowned and turned my attention towards him. He was standing next to a cot that was hanging off metal chains. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. I had never seen that bed before!

"Mike told me about it." Edward answered my confusion.

"When?" I frowned.

This ship wasn't originally ours. It belonged to Captain Mike. He was the original captain and he designed the ship himself. Then my crew came in and took it over. You can only have a ship for so long when you're hunting lightning, the wood rots and the lightning breaks of important pieces that keeps it up. That's why we're considered pirates. Even though we have enough money to buy another ship, we just steal it. It's easier and takes less time.

"About a week ago, he said we could use it anytime we want to take a nap without the crew knowing about it." Edward explained why Mike had a bed hidden in his old office.

"Too bad we're using it for sex." I walked to where the bed was.

"Are you sure that you don't want to have sex on the desk?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

My eyes narrowed. "Sure." My voice was laced with sarcasm. "Let's have sex on the desk so when the ship makes a sharp turn we can roll off and I get bruises and splinters in my butt again."

Edward laughed.

I twisted my lips to the side and crawled onto the bed, grabbing the sheet so when I rolled over it wrapped around my body. I relaxed and I fought the urge to fall asleep. If I wasn't already naked and in the mood, I would have just asked Edward if we could just go to sleep. Mike seriously had the most comfortable mattress I had ever had the pleasure of lying on.

I smiled at Edward and moved the tip of my finger, telling him that I wanted him to join me.

It didn't take long for him to remove the rubber suit completely and crawl into bed next to me. My smile grew and I scooted closer to him, my arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He smiled back down at me and gave my lips a light peck.

"Make me forget my name." I ordered before I pushed my lips back onto his, making the kiss more intense.

Edward opened his mouth and crushed hips lips onto mine. I followed his lead and opened my mouth so we could deepen the kiss. My fingers laced into his hair and I rolled over so I was on top of him. He started to claw at the blanket, making every attempt he could to peel it away from my body. The fabric moved in small fractions, which frustrated him.

"Can I have some help here?" Edward pulled away from my mouth and glared at me.

I giggled and nodded. "Roll me over for a second."

"That's kind of hard." Edward frowned.

The cot, though extremely comfortable, wasn't very wide. We were actually lucky that one of us was able to fit on it. It was obvious that Mike didn't have much sex on this cot.

I frowned at him as I tried to figure out how I could get the blanket off of me without falling off the cot or hitting my head on the headboard above us.

"I knew we should have had sex on the desk." I grumbled to myself as I tried to pull the blanket away from my body. The fabric started to rip and wrap tighter around my body. I rolled off Edward so I was on my side in the small space between Edward and the wall. My hands started to pull the sheet in odd directions as I tried to loosen its hold on me.

"Not so easy, is it?" Edward asked, amused.

"I think the blanket is possessed." I growled at him.

"Hold on," Edward held up a finger as he crawled off the bed. "I have a pocket knife somewhere around here."

"Like I'm going to go anywhere." I gave up on pulling the fabric and let my hands fall to my side.

Edward came back with a small pocket knife and started to dig the tip of the blade into the blanket. The sound of ripping fabric echoed through the cabin and the blanket around me loosen. He put the knife into his mouth and ripped the rest of it with his hands. It ripped easily and it felt nice to be released from my restraints.

"I officially hate that blanket." I told Edward as I kicked away the fabric away from my body.

"I think that was Mike's spirit getting back at you for having sex on his cot without him." Edward told me as he put the pocket knife on the floor next to the bed.

My eyes narrowed at him. Edward was convinced that Mike had a crush on me. I didn't see it. But then again I didn't pay that much attention to Mike. The only time that I ever showed any interest in him was when he first join our crew and right before he died. My face dropped as the memory of Mike's dead body flashed through my mind.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and pushed myself closer to him. "You haven't made me forget my name yet." I reminded him.

Edward frowned back at me before giving my nose a kiss. "I haven't had time to. The blanket tried to eat you."

I wanted to laugh with him but I didn't. I buried my head into his chest. "Please help me forget my name." I wasn't above pleading with Edward.

Edward sighed and moved his body so he was on top of me. "What, no foreplay?" He asked. He sounded a little disappointed.

I shook my head. "The blanket trying to eat me was foreplay enough." I laced my fingers into Edward's hair and pushed him closer to me. His lips found mine as he positioned himself in front of my entrance.

I pulled my lips away from his and squeezed my eyes shut when he entered me. We were a perfect fit and no matter how many times we had sex, he always seemed to stretch me just a little. My body started to shake and my grip tightened around his hair. My breath was no longer came out even but now in short gasps. The pleasure Edward was giving me made my muscles tightened.

Edward nipped at my neck and was careful not to move inside of me, which I was grateful for. My body was still trying to get used to the new visitor.

Edward was the perfect lover. He could read my body language better than anyone else. He was also perfect at everything he attempted at so the first night that we were together was the best night of my life and every night after that was even better.

"Oh crap!" I yelled when Edward started a rhythm. My grip tightened around his hair and my gasps turned to moans.

Edward growled softly in his throat as he sucked on my neck. His hands left my shoulders and wrapped around my waist so he could help me meet his thrusts.

"What's your name?" Edward asked when his lips left my neck. He started to smile when I didn't answer him right away.

"I know this." I gasped out. I hesitated for a second as I tried to remember what he had asked. "What was the question again?"

Edward chuckled and put his mouth against mine. I moaned and closed my eyes. My attention left his question and went back to what he was doing to me. His strokes started to become faster and harder. My body was shaking and I was tightening around him. My back started to involuntarily lift off the bed as my hips started to jump into the air. I had lost control over my body. I was working on instinct now.

"Faster." I whispered, my toes were starting to curl.

"Say my name." Edward ordered.

I bit my lip and my eyes closed. I knew what his name was; I just couldn't get my mind to tell my mouth to say it. Edward started to slow down. My hips continued to lift in the air. My body didn't like what he was doing to me. Ok, it did like what he was doing to me but it liked what he was doing to me before he decided to slow down more.

"I don't even know my name." I admitted.

Edward laughed. "Say my name." He was still laughing but there was a serious undertone in his voice.

"It's Edward." I finally gasped out. "Just please go faster."

Edward did as I requested, not only moving faster but harder. My body went back to tightening around him and my hands dug into his hair. My eyes were closed tightly and I was gasping. I was close to an orgasm.

"I'm about to-" I was trying to warn Edward but it was too late. My body started to shake and a loud gasp, yelp type thing came out of my mouth.

Edward continued to thrust into me. His strokes were longer and harder. He often did this right before he was about to come.

He stopped moving and stood still. He was buried inside of me. My back arched and my eyes closed as I felt him release into me. I wasn't coming but it definitely felt nice. Edward's arm started to shake and his face tightened. My hands fingers left his hair and I started to scratch his back lightly.

Edward pulled out of me slowly. His body was still shaking as he rolled over to the side, his back hitting the wall. He wrapped his arms around my chest and pulled me closer to him. I turned my head to the side and rested it on his chest. A sigh of relief escaped my lips.

"What's your name?" Edward asked softly moving a strand of hair from my face.

My face dropped and my eyebrows furrowed. "I don't remember." I finally sighed. "It starts with an e though."

Edward laughed. "It's Bella." He answered his own question.

"I told you it had an 'e' in it." I mumbled blushing.

**End.**

**A/N:** Today was the last day Jay was accepting entries and I've been working on this story since the beginning of the contest. Seriously, the minute Jay told me about this I started to work on this story. It took me like a month to get this story out. God! I hope it's good. I kept on telling her I was going to write this and I finally did. Anyways, I know this isn't the first pirate Edward but it's the first where they're in the sky and Bella is a pirate too. I made sure Jay knew that I get to be the only one that gets to send in an entry like this. So, leave a review, please? Also, _Smile for Me_ and _To the End _are my other entries for this contest.

Daddy's Little Cannibal


End file.
